


two of hearts in the winning hand

by summerdayghost



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Stevie did not often get the chance to be alone with Miss Howard.
Relationships: Sara Howard/Stevie Taggert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	two of hearts in the winning hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



Whenever Miss Howard came around it was always in connection to the investigation. She always came with an agenda whether that agenda was to speak directly with Dr. Kreizler or to participate in a meeting with the whole group to go over evidence or any other occasion such a situation would create. As such Stevie did not often get the chance to be alone with Miss Howard.

Stevie was glad for this to a certain extent. All the self confidence in the world would not stop her from fearing that she would make a mistake somehow. She wasn’t sure exactly what mistake she would make, most likely she would say the wrong thing or make the wrong gesture and ruin everything forever, she just knew she would inevitably make one. Women like Miss Howard, the kind you would call a lady, were not creatures that Stevie fully understood.

While Stevie was most certainly a girl, even if most did not notice this fact on a first glance or second glance or one hundredth glance, she was of a rather peculiar sort of one. She had never encountered another girl like herself. As much as she enjoyed spending her time around those things with the hair ribbons and dresses, she would spend all of her time surrounded by them if she could, their nature and motivations were as obscure to her as her nature and motivations were likely to be to them. Dr. Kreizler had assured her completely unprompted a million times that she was not perverse or disgusting and Stevie understood that to be true, but not being perverse or disgusting did not mean she was not strange. She was absolutely strange.

Yet all of that self doubt was not enough to get in the way of Stevie’s opportunistic nature. When she saw Miss Howard sitting all alone, Stevie took her chance and sat down right beside her.

“How has your day been, Miss Howard?” Stevie asked hoping that she did not somehow sound disrespectful or dim.

“It has been quite well,” Miss Howard’s posture was so straight it looked to Stevie like a corruption of the spine while also making her horribly self conscious about how much she slouched, “And you?”

“Well… uh… I’m pretty alright. I mean it’s been pretty alright,” under normal circumstances her lack of grace would not have been on her mind.

Miss Howard laughed, “I’ve always liked you, Stevie.”

“Uh,” Stevie was not sure how to process such good yet unexpected news, “Thank you.”

“There are not many women like us. We have got to stick by each other when we can.”

Stevie could not imagine what Miss Howard was referring to. They were not anything alike enough for them to belong in the same category. For one, Miss Howard was beautiful while Stevie was just… well, just Stevie.

The confusion must have shown on her face because Miss Howard quickly added, “We have more in common than you might think.”

Stevie doubted it, “Like what?”

Miss Howard gestured towards her outfit, “That’s always been how I’ve preferred to dress. I find trousers far more practical for hunting.”

“I’d like to see that,” and she really would. Just imagining Miss Howard out of a dress was doing things to her.

“Although I was primarily referring to the content of our hearts.”

*

The next time they were alone together Stevie managed to build up the nerve to kiss Miss Howard. She did not know what to expect afterwards. Her imagination had not extended that far when she dreamed of this. It was one hell of a relief when Miss Howard smiled.


End file.
